


Desire .

by AsterVitae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is forced to drink some Polyjuice Potion, but he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire .

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all.

March 1995

George made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch with Fred, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. George couldn’t help but sneak peaks at Angelina. It was the weekend and so she was wearing her muggle clothes. Her pants hugged her nicely and George was having difficulty keeping his eyes on anything else. When he looked back at Fred, who had been making a joke of some kind, he was met with a knowing smirk. Fred had found out about George’s crush, or rather his all consuming love, for Angelina after he took her to the Yule Ball earlier that year. It had been one of their only fights. After Fred found out about how George truly felt for Angelina, he made it clear the he had only asked her as a friend. Angelina seemed okay with that Fred had told him, but it hadn’t stopped him from jealously staring at them as they danced.  
“Come on, it’s only fair!” said Alicia for the tenth time that day.  
“No,” said Fred, “it is not our faults that you two sent your brooms home when you heard that Quidditch was cancelled this year. You’ll just have to use the school ones.”  
“But the school ones are so old that they shake uncontrollably.” Said Angelina. “It isn’t fair that Alicia and I have to use them every time.”  
“Yeah!” said Alicia. “Plus, they’re rather… distracting. It makes more sense for you guys to use them.”  
The two girls had turned around and blocked their way. Angelina’s arms were crossed over her chest in such a way that it pushed her very full breasts up. George was staring at her cleavage quite avidly.  
“George,” said Angelina and George looked to her face, fear running through him at the thought that she had caught him, “would you let me or Alicia use your broom this time?”  
He wanted to say yes. He would have done anything for her, but he knew he couldn’t. He would have never said yes to anyone else using his broom.  
“Yeah Georgie, will you let Ange ride your broomstick?” asked Fred as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Sorry Ange, Alicia, but Fred’s right. You shouldn’t have sent your brooms home.” Replied George in a way he hoped made him sound normal.  
“Come on you guys!” said Alicia. “You don’t understand, the brooms are not meant for female riders. Well, actually they’re quite fantastic for female riders, but not when we are actually trying to play.”  
“What does that even mean?” asked Lee.  
“I have an idea!” said Katie. “Since we have been having the same argument for months now, I came up with a solution. In Potions we are making Polyjuice Potion, and I may have stolen some.”  
George watched as Katie pulled out a vile of her robes.  
“How will that help with…” started Fred.  
“It will allow one of you boys to experience what it is like for Angelina and Alicia to be forced to use a school broom.” Interrupted Katie as she pulled one of Angelina’s hairs out of her head and placed it inside the vile. “So, George you ready for a little experiment?”  
“What?! No.” laughed George.  
“Oh come on!” said Fred. “It sounds like fun.”  
George realized he was out numbered. He knew that he couldn’t make a big deal about this so with a laugh and a smile he took the vile from Katie.  
“Wait.” Said Angelina. “Don’t I get a say in this. It is may body after all.”  
“Ange,” said Alicia, “I cannot use one of those brooms again. At least not in public.”  
“You’re right.” Replied Angelina. “Alright then, just do it George.”  
George drank the contents of the vile. It surprisingly tasted good. It took a couple seconds but then George started to feel weird. His body was morphing. He could feel himself shrinking and his cock was also shrinking. Something that freaked him out. His chest began to expand and looking down he could see breasts forming. His skin was darkening and his hair was growing. Finally, it appeared to stop. His clothes didn’t exactly fit him (her?) anymore. Luckily Angelina was tall for a girl, so they were not too bad.  
“How you feeling Georgie?” asked Fred.  
“Weird.” Said George, only it wasn’t his voice, it was Angelina’s.  
“This is too bizarre.” Said the real Angelina.  
“So, let’s get the brooms and start playing.” Said Katie.  
“Wait!” said the real Angelina. “I just realized… that George will… will… experience it with my body.”  
“So?” said Alicia.  
“Well, that is kind of embarrassing.” Replied Angelina.  
“Well, it’s kind of too late now.” Replied Katie.  
Pretty soon they were ready to play. George was gripping the school broom and he kept grazing the breasts that were there. How did girls do this? He decided to ignore it (even though they were braless and he could feel the nipples beginning to harden). They kicked off and the school broom was indeed very shaky. The higher he flew, the shakier it got. It did not take long to figure out what the girls had been talking about. The broom vibrated right against a certain spot and it felt incredible. George lifted himself up off of the broom and hovered above it. He was unable to move in any direction like this, however, so he was forced to lower himself back down.  
“So , George is there any reason you can tell why it is “unfair” that the girls play with these brooms?” asked Fred, who was also using a school broom at the moment.  
“Y… yesss.” Replied George.  
Hearing Angelina’s voice full of arousal turned George on, even if he was the one to speak. George felt weird. Like his nethers were on fire. He could feel wetness starting to accumulate. Looking down he could actually see that he was soaking though his pants and onto the broom. The vibration was never ending and he was losing control. He had watched the girls use these brooms dozen of times and they seemed to keep their composure. Why was he having such difficulties?  
“Really?” said Fred as he flew over to him. “Why…”  
George looked at Fred embarrassed, he knew that his twin had noticed why. The sensation was deepening, he recognized the feeling. If he didn’t get off of this broom he would come. There was no way he was going to let that happen in front people. Especially his fucking twin brother.  
“Freddie,” cried out George in Angelina’s voice , “I need to get off of this broom.”  
George desperately flew towards the Gryffindor locker room. He landed and he sighed in relief as the vibrating left him.  
He heard the rest of the people land behind him and he couldn’t turn around to face them. He rushed into the locker room and ran to the back.  
“George?” said Fred. “You okay?”  
George looked at his brother and saw concern in his face. This surprised him a little. He thought for sure that Fred would have been laughing at this.  
“Yeah.” Replied George even though he wasn’t. “Listen, Freddie, can you leave me alone until I turn back into myself? I really just want to be alone. I don’t want witnesses to this.”  
“Sure.” Said Fred. “I will get everyone to come back to the common room with me. See you when you’re you Georgie.”  
George watched his brother leave and he got up and magically locked the door. He didn’t want anyone walking in on him in this state. He could still feel how wet he was, and he was aching for something. He walked to the mirrors in the back and looked at himself. He saw Angelina looking back at him, wearing his clothes. She looked cute in his shirt he thought. He noticed that her nipples were hard and he wanted to feel them. He couldn’t do that though, that would be wrong. The more time he waited though the more the urge grew. He knew he shouldn’t, but he gave in. His hands found her breasts and he watched in the mirror as she fondled herself. With a deep breath he took off his shirt. Angelina’s breasts are perfect thought George. She had small, dark nipples. Shivers went through him as he pinched them and groped her large, heavy breasts. Fuck, she was soft. He watched in the mirror as Angelina touched herself and it turned him on more. He watched as her hands slid down her stomach and started to take off her pants. He pulled them off, along with the underwear. Looking back into the mirror he could see that Angelina was visibly wet. It was in her soft curls and on her thighs. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  
Turning around he tried to look at Angelina ass. He loved her ass. He could sort of make it out as he looked over his shoulder. He ran his hands down over it and a soft moan issued out if him. It sounded like Angelina moaning and George lost it. Turning back around he looked at her body in the mirror, her hands were caressing her hips and breasts. Slowly he brought a hand down her stomach and watched as Angelina touched her pussy. She was warm and wet and George’s breath hitched in his throat. He pushed two fingers inside of her folds and a moan escaped him. She was so warm and tight around his fingers, and wet. So fucking wet. The sensation of having fingers inside of him felt odd, but good. He focused on how good it felt (ignoring how weird it was to feel from this perspective). With his other hand he found her clit and slowly started to rub circles over it. It took a little while to find what worked, but once he did he increased his speed. He could hear Angelina panting and moaning out. He sat down on a nearby bench, one that he was still able to see Angelina touching herself. He was fiercely pumping his fingers into her welcoming pussy as he rubbed her clit. There was an intense heat and pressure building inside of him. He didn’t stop until something broke, and an orgasm was rocking though his body. Waves upon waves of pleasure washed over him. He watched the orgasm hit her in the mirror and saw her face as she came. He could feel Angelina pulsing around his fingers as she gushed. He sat there as he came down, a feeling of calm washing over his body. Here and there he could feel this weird internal twitch jolt though him, it felt good. He closed his eyes and leaned against the lockers behind him. He brought his hands up to her breasts and rested them there. Occasionally kneading them, trying to memorize how they felt.  
Several minutes later he started to feel an odd sensation throughout his body. The breasts he was groping were shrinking and he could feel his groin expanding. He was turning back into himself. Once it was complete guilt flooded him. He couldn’t believe he had done that. That was definitely a violation of some kind. How was he going to face Angelina again? That’s when he realized that her wetness was still all over his thighs and what was now his cock. He could even smell her juices on him. He was growing hard and fast. Fuck, she smelled incredible. He looked at his hand that hand been fingering her before and they were slick with her. He brought them to his mouth and sucked off her juices. She tasted amazing. George was rock hard now and he began to stroke himself as he continued to suck on his fingers. He didn’t have to magic lube because there were traces of her wetness along his shaft. It didn’t take long for him to come. What with the taste of her, and the smell of her, and the memory of how she looked touching herself and orgasming, George didn’t stand a chance. With a deep cry he was coming, his come landing over his fist and on his thighs.  
Once George composed himself and cleaned up, he made his way back to the school. He gave the Fat Lady the password and braced himself. He wasn’t sure what he was going to encounter when he rejoined his friends. Walking into the common room he saw them in front of the fireplace and he walked over.  
“George! I see you turned back into yourself.” Said Lee.  
“What gave it away?” joked George as he sat between Fred’s and Lee on the couch.  
His eyes flickered over to where the girls were sitting. He and Angelina made eye contact a blush washed over his face. He quickly looked away. He could feel Fred looking at him and he looked over. There was Fred grinning ear to ear, but he didn’t say anything. Time went by and they all joked around. Luckily no one mentioned what happened earlier. George couldn’t bring himself to look at Angelina though. As the night progressed she eventually made her way over to him and sat down next to him while he was alone on the couch.  
“Hey.” She said.  
“Hey.” Replied George as he stared at his feet.  
“So, are we okay?” she asked him with worry in her voice.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” he asked.  
“You won’t look at me or talk to me.” She answered.  
George forced himself to look at her, and ignore the blush that creeped along his face. God, she was so beautiful.  
“Sorry.” He replied. “I just… I… I don’t know what to say.”  
“Well, I am embarrassed too George.” She said. “I mean, it was my body that… that you were in. But, we are friends. I don’t know what I would do without you George. Can we please just pretend like this didn’t happen?”  
“Sure.” Replied George a bit relieved. “I think that is for the best. And, you can use my broom when we play from now on.”  
“Thank you.” Laughed Angelina and the tension seemed to break.  
They talked and joked around for a little while. George found it more difficult than ever to maintain his body’s reactions around her. Luckily he had a pillow to hide his massive erection. After a little while he excused himself and went up to his dorm room. He layed down on his bed and wondered what he was going to do now. He had already been practically obsessed with her, but now it was unbearable. He heard a door open and he quickly hid his erection with his pillow.  
“You alright Georgie?” asked Fred.  
“Yeah.” Lied George, to which Fred gave him a “give me a break” look. “Okay, no. No I’m not.”  
“I didn’t think you would be.” Replied Fred.  
“I did something Freddie. Something bad.” Admitted George.  
He told Fred everything. He always told Fred everything. He didn’t know what he would do without him and he knew that he would never really judge him. Even if he would make fun of him mercilessly.  
“Wow.” Said Fred when George was done talking.  
“I’m a terrible person.” Said George.  
“No you’re not.” Said Fred. “You didn’t plan it. You have been crazy about her for forever George. She knew what was going to happen once you got on that broom, I’m not saying that she gave you the okay, but… she knew that it would arouse you.”  
“I guess.” Said George. “I have to tell her, don’t I?”  
“I wouldn’t.” replied Fred.  
“No?” asked George.  
“Hell no.” replied Fred. “It would just embarrass her more. You didn’t do it to her, you did it to yourself.”  
“While I looked like her.” Replied George.  
“It’s a grey area.” Answered Fred with a smirk.  
“I wouldn’t call it a grey area Freddie. It was wrong of me.” Said George.  
“Would you do it again?” asked Fred.  
“If given the chance to not do it, I would probably do it again yes.” Said George. “I am such a creep.”  
“I don’t think there would be many people who could say they wouldn’t. You were put into your crushes body and then you were forced to become aroused.” Said Fred. “You might be being too hard on yourself.”  
“Maybe.” Answered George.  
“The real question Georgie,” said Fred and George looked over at his twin, “is how did it feel?”  
George laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“It felt like an orgasm.” He replied. “But, kind of different.”  
“What did you do to make yourself come in her body?” asked Fred with a grin.  
“Somethings I keep to myself brother.” Replied George with a laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 1999

George was sitting on the floor, his back against his couch, as Angelina layed on the couch, running a had through his hair. She was there after he had had a breakdown in his shop, again. She said that she couldn’t leave him alone when he was like this, so she was going to stay the night. Her hand going through his hair felt good and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. She was desperately trying to cheer him up. To take his mind off the fact that it was soon going to be one year since Fred died.  
“So, what is your favorite product you sell or have ever made?” she asked him.  
He thought about the question. It was a difficult one to answer, there had been so many that they had made.  
“I would have to say, the daydream charms.” Replied George. “I got to be the one who tested them mostly, and it was an enjoyable experience. It sure did beat having boils as a side effect, which happened more than I wish to say.”  
He heard Angelina laugh. He smiled softly at being able to make her do so.  
“What about you Ange?” asked George. “What is your favorite product?”  
“I would have to say it is those toffees, the ones that made peoples tongues grow.” She answered with another laugh. “It was hilarious to watch so many people have to go to the nurse because of that. Umbridge was not pleased.”  
“No she wasn’t.” smiled George at the memory.  
“It was really just amazing how you guys stood up to her. It really lifted everyone spirits.” She said. “I do have to admit, I missed you like crazy when you left.”  
“Sorry about that Ange.” Replied George.  
“No need to apologize George.” She said. “You guys followed your dreams and actually accomplished them.”  
Things were getting entirely too serious. So George decided to lighten the mood a bit.  
“Hey Ange,” he said, “what is your most embarrassing secret?”  
“Ugh.” Said Angelina. “Let me think about that.”  
George let her think as he closed his eyes and focused oh her fingers running along his scalp.  
“There are a lot of embarrassing secrets that I have,” she finally said, “but the one that would most embarrass me by telling you is… well, you remember how Fred and I went to the Yule Ball together?”  
“Yeah.” Answered George.  
“Well, at the time, I was a little sad that it had been Fred who asked me and not you.” She said.  
George opened his eyes and took deep breath.  
“Why?” he asked hoping he sounded calm.  
“I don’t know.” She replied.  
“You don’t?” Asked George.  
“Well, maybe I do.” She answered.  
George was about to ask her to elaborate when she said,  
“What about you? What is your most embarrassing secret?”  
There was only one thing George could think of.  
“Well, you might get mad at it.” He said.  
“How come?” She asked.  
“I… I think I had crossed a line.” He responded.  
“How?” she asked confused.  
“Do you remember that time our 6th year when I took Polyjuice Potion?” he asked.  
“Yes.” She answered and George told her the gist of what had happened.  
He held his breath waiting for her to reply. Her hand had stopped moving and George didn’t dare turn around to look at her.  
“So, you experimented with my body?” she asked.  
“Y… yes.” He replied.  
“You touched yourself, or me, or… I don’t now what to call it.” She said.  
“I am so sorry Ange.” He pleaded. “The broom had made it so that I was… that is no excuse for what I did though… I just… fuck, I am so sorry.”  
“I’m not mad.” She replied.  
“You’re not?” asked George surprised as he turned to face her.  
“No.” she answered. “I am curious though.”  
“Curious?” Repeated George.  
“Yeah.” She answered. “How did you get yourself off?”  
“What?” asked George.  
“Did you touch my clit?” she asked in a seductive whisper. “Did you finger me? Did you use a spell to do it?”  
George was hard and it felt like he couldn’t breath.  
“I… I… fingered myself, while rubbing my, your, clit.” Answered George.  
“How did I feel?” she asked.  
“Amazing.” Replied George. “You were soft and hot and so very wet.”  
Suddenly they were kissing and George couldn’t believe it. Her lips were soft and her mouth was sweet.  
“Did you come George?” she asked against his lips.  
“Yes.” He responded back.  
“Do you want to see if you can make me come again?” she whispered.  
“Oh god, yes.” Replied George as he brought her into another kiss.  
They basically tore one another’s clothes off and once they were completely naked George picked her up, Angelina wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and carried her to his room. He gently placed her on his bed as he crawled on top of her. Their kiss almost never breaking. He sat up, and illuminated the lights in his room. He wanted to see her. Looking down at her body it was both the same and different than he remembered it. She was beautiful he thought. He started to slowly run his hands along her body. He cupped her full breasts in his hands and she arched up into him. He could feel her nipples hardening under his touch. He lowered down and began to kiss her neck. She smelled so good, it was intoxicating. He lightly began to play with her nipples and she let our soft little moans that drove him wild.  
He moved his hands down her stomach and brought his mouth to her breast. She gasped as he took her nipple between his teeth and rolled his tongue over it.  
“George.” She moaned out as her hands slid up his arms and over his back.  
He moved to her other breast and repeated his actions. His hand kept sliding farther and farther down, until he reached her pussy. She was wet and warm, and it took all of his will power not to plunge into her right then and there. He gently ran his fingers along the skin next to her folds and down her thighs. He knew it would be better for her if there was a build up and he wanted nothing more than to make her come. He pulled off of her breast and looked down at her face. Her eyes were lidded and her mouth was swollen from their kiss. She was the most enchanting woman he had ever seen. He watched her face as he gently began to run his fingertips over her clit. She arched into his touch and moaned out in pleasure. George increased the pressure and speed.  
“Oh!” she panted out. “Oh George.”  
He liked watching her come undone. He remembered how good it felt when he had done this to himself all those years ago. He knew what it was she was feeling, what it felt like. He was giving this to her and he felt his cock twitch in reaction. Angelina was moaning out and her breathing became more labored. He had planned on fingering her, but he watched as her orgasm ripped through her. Her body arched and she moaned out. He could feel her cunt throbbing and she was so wet that she was dripping.  
“Oh wow.” She said as she came down. “Oh, George. Wow. That was… that was… wow.”  
George kissed her and she kissed him back hungrily. He moved so that he was on top of her. She spread her legs so that he could rest between them. His hard cock was resting against her and he could feel her wet warmth on him. George pulled out of the kiss and she whimpered. George smiled at this. He had imagined this moment since he was 12 years old and first noticed that she was getting breasts. He could not have pictured it better than it was at this moment though. He brought his mouth down to her neck and began to kiss her there. She moved her head so that he had better access. His hands were moving along her body. Up her thighs, to her stomach, and then her breasts. As he moved his hands back down his kisses started to follow. He sucked at each of her nipples again, enjoying how she moaned out his name when he did so. He was kissing down her stomach, all the way to her pelvis. He could smell her, and she smelled better than he remembered. He wondered if she still tasted as good. He moved to her inner left thigh and began to kiss and lick there.  
“George.” Cried out Angelina. “I want to feel you inside of me.”  
George growled with need at this. Lifting his head up he looked at her. She was up in her elbows looking down on him and she looked fucking gorgeous.  
“I want to be inside of you Ange.” Whispered George. “I want to feel your tight, wet, pussy around my cock. I want you to come so that I can feel your hot walls milk me. But first, I want to taste you.”  
George couldn’t believe what he had just said. He had never really been one for dirty talk before, maybe because it was such a serious thing and he couldn’t stop joking around enough to do it.  
“You want to taste my pussy George?” she whispered back. “You want to lick up my juices?”  
“Oh, fuck yes Ange.” He replied.  
“Good, because I want to feel your tongue on me.” She said as she started to rub her clit.  
George watched her in awe. He could have laid there and watched her run her fingers over her wet cunt all night, but he really did desperately need to taste her. He lowered his head back down and started to kiss and lick her thighs again. He rotated between legs, each time getting closer and closer to her pussy. She had stopped touching herself and had ran her hand through his hair. He looked up at her face as he licked her inner thigh and pulled back. This time when he lowered back down his mouth landed on her wet pussy.  
“George!” Moaned Angelina as he began to flick his tongue across her labia and clit.  
She tasted good. Better than he had remembered. He couldn’t get enough of her taste and her smell. He was rolling his tongue in circles over her clit and she was chanting his name. He brought his fingers to her opening and pushed two inside of her as he continued to lap her up.  
“Oh fuck!” she called out as her hips jerked up.  
He was finger fucking her tight pussy when he heard her moan out and scream his name. Her walls started to throb around his fingers and he kept moving them and licking her cunt as she orgasmed. As her breathing slowed back down he lifted his head and watched her breath, eyes closed, and beautiful. He could still feel soft pulses around his fingers.  
“Oh George.” She panted.  
George started to kiss his way up her body, and he reluctantly removed his fingers from her perfect pussy. He reached her mouth and they kissed deeply. His hand was on one of her breasts and he could feel how hard her heart was beating.  
“George.” She whispered against his lips.  
“Yes?” he whispered back and he moved to kiss her chin.  
“I still want to feel you inside of me.” She answered.  
George felt her hand trailing down his body until she reached his cock. She took him in hand and started to stroke him. A strangled cry issued out of him.  
“Ange.” He moaned as he positioned himself between her legs again.  
George felt her guiding his dick her cunt, and the head of it was pressed against her warm, wet opening. She let go and laid back down. He looked down at her naked, gorgeous body and up to her face. Slowly he entered her. Her warms, tight pussy felt like home. And he had to control himself so that he wouldn’t just wildly start to pound into her.  
“Oh!” she cried out as he filled her. “Oh, George. Your cock is so big.”  
She was pushing down on him and she began to move her hips in a circle. George couldn’t take any more and he began to move. He was slow at first but with each thrust Angelina moaned out, calling out his name, and soon enough he was fucking her sweet pussy furiously. Her hands were digging into his back as she met each of his thrusts.  
“George. George. George.” She whimpered.  
He crashed his mouth into hers and they kissed. Her hand moved down to his ass and she was pulling him closer to her. He was close.  
“Ange. Oh fuck, Ange.” He panted into her neck.  
George felt her tense up underneath him and then call out his name. He could feel her pussy pulsing around his cock and he couldn’t hold on any longer. After a few more hard thrusts he was coming inside of her, screaming out her name as he did so. He tried to not collapse on her. He was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm and he could feel her thighs wobbling against his hips. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled to the side, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into him. He didn’t want to ever let her go. As they layed there he couldn’t help but wonder what this meant. Was this a lust filled, one time thing for her. He hoped not. He had been in love with her for years and this just couldn’t be all that ever happened between them. He tried to push the thoughts aside and just enjoy the present moment. He felt her shift and roll over to face him. They were nose to nose. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips.  
“Wow George.” She sighed. “That was incredible.”  
“Yeah?” he said with a chuckle.  
“Better than I could have ever imagined.” She replied.  
“You’ve imagined us doing that?” he asked, nervous for the answer.  
“Yes.” She replied. “Why do you think I was sad you weren’t the one who asked me to the ball, George. I liked you. I like you.”  
“I like you to Ange.” He replied as a smile spread across his face.  
She smiled in return and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
